Dare or Die
by Hyorinmaru Stole My Bacon
Summary: Rangiku and Haineko are bored, plain and simple. So what if they want to play a game that could put the entire Seireitei in whacky chaos? Read to find out! Contains unhealthy levels of Ooc, sorry


Yeah, yeah, I know that I have another story already in nead of an update. But I just can't seem to get over the Writer's Block in it, so I guess I'm going on Hiatus until then:/ Sorry!

Here's another story from H.S.M.B.! Hopefully less bad than the other one!

Setting: After the Zanpactou Rebellion, but in the part where the Zan's are out...not really sure if that's the Sword Frenzy part...whoops:/

Disclaimer (for whole story): I own Bleach as much as I own therigh tto say that I made bacon. None.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Seireitei. Well, you couldn't really say that, since there are were-cats, weird gorilla looking guys*, an ice-coated-limbs-chick-magnet-who's-damn-near-emotionless guy walking with a midget, and the like going about. But that's as normal as their probably going to get for a while. Anyway, going to the were-cat and her owner, they could be seen inside the busty blonde's quaters, bored out of their usually drunk minds.<p>

"Come _on_," Haineko whined loudly, "there's gotta be _something _to do."

"We could train," Rangiku Matsumoto suggested.

"Too tired."

"Annoy someone?"

"_Too tired_."

"Paperwork?"

"I'm bored, not _desperate_," she looked Rangiku in the eye, "How dare you even _think _of _thinking _something like that?"

"Well, I'm not the most excited person right now!" Rangiku said, staring right back at the pink kitty. "If you're so bored, then think of something to do!"

"What is there to-" then it hit her. She smiled a Chesire Cat (no pun intended...okay maybe a little) smile and said, "We have to go now. We've got to find some willing people for this."

_'More like victims. Think of them first!' _a tiny voice in her head told her, but it was ignored as Rangiku smiled with her zanpactou, "Alright."

They shot up from their positions on the furniture and shupoed (if zanpactous can do that) to the already thought of directions.

* * *

><p>Haineko went to the Third division headquaters, smirking as she did. She stopped once she got the the Captain's office, where she knew Izuru Kira and his emo zanpactou Wabisuke were. She slid open the door to see that the two were apparently having a conversation about something or other before she entered. Since she did, two pairs of depressed looking eyes stared into her lively ones.<p>

"So, what are you two doing?" she asked with faked curiousity.

"Nothing, Haineko-san," Izuru said quietly, "just talking."

"Well, you can stop now because me and Rangiku want to do something, and that somethiing has you two in it," she leaned in their direction, letting her boobs fall downward, and spoke again, "Wanna come?"

The two destroyers of happiness blushed a bright red (though you'd have to look kinda hard with Wakisuke, with his head always going down). A few minutes later, a weak little 'Yes' came from the both of them.

Haineko clapped her hands together. "Great!" she exclaimed. She quickly grabbed their hands and made them stand from their sitting stances."Come on, let's go!"

Hearing no words of protest (most likely too shocked to), Haineko left the Third and went to look for others.

* * *

><p>Rangiku stopped, out of breath after so many fast steps. She looked up to see that she had decided to rest in front of the Fifth. <em>'Hm, I wonder if Momo and Tobiume would like to join?' <em>Rangiku asked herself. _'Can't hurt to ask.'_ And thus, she treaded into the corridors of the complex H.Q. with expert direction, and had made it to the lietenant's office rather fast.

She opened the shoji door to reveal the two brown haired girls actually doing their work.

"Hello, Rangiku," Momo greated happily.

"What brings you here?" Tobiume asked.

_'They sound sorta like each other,'_ Rabgiku mused. She went back into focus soon though, saying, "Oh nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to do something with us. And before you ask, it doesn't really have much to do with sake, so you shouldn't worry about that."

"Well, what is it that you want to do?" Momo asked, turing her head to the side a bit.

"It's just a little something I want to do since I'm bored," Rangiku said, choosing her words carefully, "A little game."

"What's the game?" Tobiume challenged. She knew Rangiku, and didn't want to be caught up with something she couldn't get herself and Momo out of.

"It's a surprise," Rangiku answered, seeing what Tobiume was doing.

Seeing no way out without seeming rude, she sighed and said, "Okay fine, I'll come. Momo, will you?"

Momo smiled and sweetly answered, "Sure. It sounds fun already."

_'Alright!' _Rangiku cheered mentally, _'That's two for me. Now for some others...'_

* * *

><p>Rangiku and Hainko's recruitment of more people, which included Renji, Saru, and Hebi (Zabimru's boy and woman), Hisagi and Kazeshini (who eventally got ever his hate for his owner), and Ichigo and even Zangetsu (who were both staying in the Soul Society for a while), they all went to Rangiku's quaters, which was thankfully big enough for enough to fit and still have much walking room.<p>

"Alright," Renji bellowed, "you two got all of us here, now what do you want?"

They all turned to Rangiku, who shrugged and said, "Ask Haineko. She's the one who came up with this."

"Why ask that airhead for anything?" Tobiume muttered under her breath, surprisingly staying even after figuring out that Haineko was there.

"Hey, don't say such thing," Momo, who was standing next to her, scolded, "You'll never know when you would need her help."

_'Oh I know alright,' _Tobiume thought, keeping her thoughts shieled from Momo, _'When I'm twiching, stark white, and am dying slowing would be the _only _time I would need that old hag's help.'_

"Right," Haineko said, noding her head toward the gruop of eyes, only to turn to Rangiku, smiling. She asked her, "Remember 'Dare or Die'?"

Rangiku's eyes brightened immediantly fter those words were uttered. "Oh my- I haven't played that in _years!_"

She turned oward to crowd and shouted, along with Haineko, "Alright guys, who's up for Dare or Die?"

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

*Doesn't Hozukimaru remind anyone of a gorilla?

Note: Dare or Die is more likely than not _not _a real game. The rules of said game shall be explained in the next chapter.

Sounds kinda weird: the game, I mean. You'll see the fun in it soon (hopefully), thoughx3

Please review! Scrambled eggs shall be made with any and all flames!


End file.
